This invention relates to dial on demand communication between two computers.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of accessing the internet from a user computer system via a public switched telephone network, the user computer system comprising a communication device for connecting to the public switched telephone network to allow the reception of web page related data, the method comprising the steps of:
detecting when downloading of a webpage has been completed; and
disconnecting the user computer from the public switched telephone network when it has been detected that downloading of a webpage has been completed.